Duel Schmuel
by phantompadfoot
Summary: James remembers a particularly nasty duel he had with Severus. Second time to upload this story. Sorry. R


(A/N: Just a short little fic I wrote while watching a really boring movie in one of my classes, but don't tell my teacher. Shhhh! Therefore it may not be very good considering the fact I was halfway asleep. May have errors. Flames are welcome but hopefully they will not be needed. Sorry for any spelling or spell errors. I'm not the brightest light in the box. Reviews are welcome. Enjoi!)

Words inside slash marks are for emphasis.

/emphasis/

Summary: James Potter has a dream remembering a particularly nasty duel they (the three marauders) got into with Severus Snape. One shot. 

Snape hung upside down once again, his robes dangling above his head. He grumbled trying vainly to push his robes over his knees but failed against the spell James had against him.

"Potter!" he mumbled looking over the hems of his robes.

Black sat against a tree trunk. No, no a tree trunk. /The/ tree trunk. /Their/ tree trunk. Lupin sat next to him, quill wedged between his teeth, his Defense Against the Dark Arts book open on his lap, ignoring the present situation.

James grinned, "Snivellus. A chance meeting this is."

Severus' pale face had reddened with the rushing blood, "Why is it you always pick on me when you're upset? Hm, Potter?"

James scoffed, "Who said I did that? I only pick on you because you're a slimy git, worthy to be picked on.''

"No you're not. You're picking on me because Lily rejected you,'' he sneered, "Again.''

James' concentration slipped and sent Severus straight into the ground.

"That's it, isn't it?" Severus said, standing up.

James angrily reached inside his robes and pulled out his wand, aiming at Snape's chest, "Duel.'' 

Black and Lupin quickly stood up, voluntary referees (or bodyguards, you pick), and drew their wands.

Severus sneered, "Ooh, touched a nerve, didn't I?" he took out his wand, "Duel.''

"Wands ready." Lupin said. James and Severus put their wands in front of their chests, then lowered them diagonally to their sides.

"Ten paces.''

The two duelers turned, took ten steps away from each other, and took the dueling pose.

"One, two…." Lupin spared a last look at Black who was grinning madly before he shut his eyes and mumbled, "Three."

Shouts and spell orders rang through the grounds.

"_Rictus Empra_!" Snape said, and watched satisfactorily as James flew up into the air, and went flying into their tree, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground and sporting a bloody nose and a cracked pair of glasses.

Before James could stand back up "_Expelliarmus!_" was yelled from Snape, and James' wand went flying out of his hand and into his enemies. James began to grumble and he stood up.

"Come on, Potter. You have to think quicker than your little brain can allow you to.'' Snape sneered as he tossed James' wand back to him.

"You'll have to be remotely careful, Snape. _Tarantallegra_.'' James said, and laughed as Snape began to do a mad out of control tap dance.

"Potter." Snape pointed his own wand at his legs and muttered the counter. But before he could feel his legs, James was already forming another spell.

"_Impedimenta_!" he yelled, and knocked Snape back at least ten feet.

Snape stood back up and yelled the same to Potter. Now instead of James having a bleeding nose, it was now broken. As was one of his fingers.

"Snape!'' Black growled, stepping towards the black haired kid.

Severus smiled, "Black. _Incarcerous!" _he yelled. Thick bond like ropes shot out of his wand and wound their ways around Sirius' ankles and wrists, causing him to fall.

Sirius struggled, "Snape!" he yelled again.

"Mr. Black, I assure you that struggling will do you no good. But I wouldn't want to see you hurt yourself. _Petrificus Totalus!"_ and Sirius stopped struggling. In fact he ceased any sort of movement and lay completely still and quiet on the ground.

James struggled back up and wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve. He began to run at Severus, top speed. Snape stood there, calmly watching the approaching boy. Suddenly he held out his wand.

"_Imperio!_" he yelled (the Imperius Curse was not illegal in their fourth year. It was certified illegal during their fifth). And James found himself rerouted and heading directly for his werewolf friend.

Remus jumped out of the way just in time. James stopped running, and planted his feet firmly to the ground, fighting the Imperius.

"Sorry Remy," he said, in a low voice.

"No problem." Remus said, standing back up.

James regained control and pointed his wand at Snape, "_Impedimenta!_"

Severus landed once again on his butt, ten feet away from James.

He stood up, grimacing, and recovered quickly, "_Serpensortia!_" and a large serpent slithered out of his wand. Somehow it was interested in Remus. It slid over to him and bared his fangs.

"Remus…. Don't move." James said, watching the snake carefully.

"No worries, mate." Remus said, slowly allowing his gaze to lock with the snake.

James pointed his wand at the snake, hoping the spell he had in mind would work. 

"_Efana Evanesca!_" and the snake smoldered into nothing.

"James, this has gone on long enough. You should stop before we get in trouble or killed." Lupin said, recovering from the snake.

James sighed, "Your right, Remy. But not before this," he spun around to face Snape, "_Petrificus Totalus,_" and smiled as Snape fell back, stiff as a board.

"James. James!" a voice entered his head, "Come darling! Wake up! It's after eleven!" 

James opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling fan.

"Oh James, you really shouldn't sleep so late!" a woman's figure appeared in the door and she walked into the sunlight. 

Lily's reddish brown curls fell to the middle of her back as she wiped them away from her face, and her bright green eyes pierced James' almond ones. She had a child balanced on her hip with his, James', unruly black hair and Lily's green eyes. James sat up as Lily sidled over to him in her sleeping robes. She ruffled a hand through his hair and kissed his head, "Come on. Lunch will be ready soon."

"Mmmm. Come here Harry.'' He said, holding out his arms to the little baby. Harry's baby hands swept gently over his father's face.

"You know who's coming today?" James asked his son, even though he knew Harry didn't understand a word, "Your Godfather, Sirius is coming!" 

James wasn't sure if his son comprehended but suddenly Harry cracked a smile and clapped his hands together a few times. Harry knew the word Sirius, and he knew the face that word belonged to, and he liked both the word and the face. James gave Harry back to Lily and stood out of his bed, still thinking about the dream. That was the most dangerous duel he could remember with Snape. And, thinking about their past rivalry, he was surprised that was the most dangerous one. He almost felt sorry for leaving Snape there petrified for a whole cold autumn night. He grinned…. Almost.


End file.
